


JJ Portrait

by Divine_Umbrella



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_Umbrella/pseuds/Divine_Umbrella
Summary: It's just a piece of sketch of JJ tbh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ This probably looks awful... I never draw males but I'll make an exception for the king~
> 
> btw... that was supposed to be a maple leaf garland but I got lazy... >~


End file.
